Guilty Pleasure
by mlove08
Summary: Katara has a secret, a bigger one than she thinks. Jetara, oneshot


I said no to him.

Or…at least I tried to.

But he was smooth…oh so smooth. He knew just the right words to say that made me weak at the knees, made my heart melt…all those silly little phrases I had never really used until now. He always was a smooth talker and very easy on the eyes. Even before I knew the joys love and sex, there was something about him that attracted me instantly.

I love Aang. Truly I do. But Jet I just find so…_irresistible_.

I stood in the woods, alone, thinking of just the right way to turn him down. It was time. We had been secretly meeting every so often for years now; knowing both of us were committed. But the words in my head became jumbled as I saw him walking towards me. I loved the way he walked; he radiated confidence with his swords hanging in his hands and a small smirk on his face.

He said no words, he had never been one to hesitate. He just grabbed my face and kissed me deeply, longingly. I responded with just as much; how could I not? His tongue danced with mine, more like fought, both of us were pretty dominant people, and before I knew it I was pinned against one of the trees.

Somehow, I came to my senses and broke away from him and his soft lips.

"Jet, we have to stop this," I said, slightly breathless. He gazed down at me.

"You say that every time, Katara. You know we can't. _I _can't. I love being with you." He said the last few words softly, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

I tried to resist, to break away and avoid looking into his deep brown eyes capable of hypnotizing any girl. But everything just felt so _right. _I loved the way his body felt against mine.

"Please Katara…" he breathed against my skin. His breath was warm, _he_ was warm. I said nothing in response, knowing my eyes said it all. It was wrong what we were doing. I'm with somebody else and so are you.

"_Just one more kiss…"_

Just one kiss was too many. It seemed like only moments later we were rolling around the forest floor like animals, our clothes suddenly abandoned. We kissed fiercely, clawing at each other, each trying to take control of one another. That was one thing I liked about Jet, he was rougher where as Aang was more gentle.

I won the first round. He lay under me, helpless and smiling, his eyes dark with lust. I crushed my mouth to his, reaching my hand back and grabbing him. He moaned as I moved my hand and my mouth in perfect harmony. He sat up and flipped me over, I shrieked in surprise when the ground hit my back. For an instant I wondered if I was going to have any bruises later, ones that Aang might possibly notice.

These thought were abandoned the instant he cupped my breast, making me cry out, using just the right amount of pressure on my nipple. His other hand snuck down, and I gasped into his mouth, surprised by contact with my sensitive area. His mouth was hard on mine as he worked; oh he was _good. _He rubbed, the pressure in me building…

"Enough!" I gasped, breaking away. "I want you, _now._"

There was no need to go slow, and he didn't; he never had been one to hesitate. Instantly I felt the length of him enter me, making me cry out in ecstasy. Each following thrust into me felt like magic. I cried out; the pleasure was incredible. I clawed at his back, wanting, needing more of him. He went faster; I felt breathless, I was on the edge. All of the sensations took over me; my previous negative thoughts were easily silenced. We both cried out a moment later, our screams echoing into the dark night.

We lay there afterwards, gazing at the stars, our naked bodies pressed against each other exhausted from our hot night of passion. I felt no guilt. And neither did he. We parted the next morning, going back to our normal lives. These days it's easier to separate. We both have an understanding that we feel no love for each other.

Aang, with his pure and innocent mind, suspected nothing when I returned, giving me a kiss on the cheek. At first, the guilt was incredible, betraying him. But over time I grew numb, now it seems like a routine.

Then why was I feeling so horrible?

That last meeting with Jet was a few weeks ago, and every day seems to be getting worse. I feel weak, drained. Some days I can't sleep; I lie awake next to my husband listening to his soft breathing and waiting, praying for sleep to overtake me as well. Other days I sleep so long people worry that there's something wrong with me. Maybe there is.

I can't keep anything down anymore. I rush outside and lose my breakfast violently. I sit there next to my sickness, breathing heavily and dry heaving, feeling like there is more. I do not hear one of the other water tribe women approaching me. The added presence startles me when she kneels down.

"Oh poor thing," she says soothingly, rubbing my back. I was a little embarrassed, getting sick in front of her, but she didn't appear to be bothered by it. After all she was an older woman, and had probably been around this before.

Feeling like it was mostly gone, I turn and look at her through my weary eyes. A smile greets me.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask. My voice sounded weak, not displaying the surprise I felt.

"Katara, these are classic signs of pregnancy! Looks like you and Aang have a little one on the way," she says brightly her smile growing wider.

I try to smile back. But on the inside I am anything but happy, I feel like puking some more, and probably would have if there was anything left in my system.

Me and Aang…the guilt seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks. I dry heaved again.

I thought this little guilty pleasure wouldn't come back to haunt me.

But I was wrong. I was so wrong.


End file.
